To Trust
by forgivance
Summary: There comes a time when loss proves too strong, when breaking points are reached. And for Kakashi, that time arrived one time too many. Left to wander aimlessly in solitude, he could either learn to trust again or die. KakaYama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters Kishimoto has so imaginatively created. Unfortunately.

* * *

Tenzou had never sprinted faster than he was sprinting right now, with his chest heaving, his mouth parched until it felt like it was shriveling, and his face flaming with the rush of heated blood. The towering red building which housed Konoha's esteemed Hokage seemed a hazy dream, impossibly far, and he was very, very late.

Shit, Tsunade would have his head on a stick.

oOo

"Where is that man, it's been 15 minutes!" exclaimed Tsuande furiously, "I swear when he gets here-"

The door blasted open with a jarring sound uncomfortably similar to that of a medium-sized land mine detonating.

"I'm here!" Tenzou gasped, doubling over and collapsing immediately in an attempt to breathe.

The room was dead silent save for his labored wheezes. Tenzou managed to look up through his pain, only to discover an unpleasant sight.

Unpleasant, that is, for him.

"…Indeed," acknowledged Tsunade frostily, "I'm delighted to see that you have such an acute awareness of the time."

"Hokage-sama, I'm truly sorry, you see, I just-"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared, all iciness melting in a blazing instant, "You have wasted fifteen minutes of my precious time, FIFTEEN MINUTES! Do you see those endless stacks of papers threatening to collapse the legs of my desk? I don't have _a second_ of my life to waste, do you understa-"

The door swung open, and a silver-haired man strolled leisurely in.

"Yo," he greeted sleepily, raising a hand.

Tsunade's right eyebrow twitched independently of her face like some gruesomely happy caterpillar. She opened her mouth once, twice, and then closed it once more. The veins in her forehead pulsed noticeably more visibly.

"You…" she managed to utter before her mouth returned to the thin, hard line she had previously sported.

Tenzou shuddered. Who was this man? And how in tarnation did he have the nerve to waltz into the Hokage's office late, particularly considering the infamous rage of their renowned leader? He allowed his hands to travel up in preparation of what was sure to be an immensely terrifying and life-threatening explosion.

"…Hatake Kakashi, you're only fifteen minutes late?!" Tsunade finished in merry disbelief, "What insane miracle brought this unexpected blessing about?"

Tenzou's jaw dropped 5 feet to the floor.

"Oh," answered Kakashi, completely unfazed by the instant mood change, "Well, I just couldn't wait to see who my cute little partner was for this mission. Who is this Tenzou anyway?"

Tsunade chuckled.

"Funny you should ask. Kakashi, meet Tenzou." She gestured towards said man, who, until a moment ago, was about to be subject to a volcanic, ear-splitting destruction.

Tenzou gaped. He was paired with Hatake Kakashi, _the_ Hatake Kakashi? The Kakashi who became a jounin at the mere age of 10, who had become an ANBU captain at only 13, who was famed, envied and feared for the thousands of techniques he had mastered? There was no way. Why him? Tenzou had just become a jounin last week, he was _nowhere_ near the league of this extraordinary man.

"So does he always look that dopey?" asked Kakashi pleasantly, as he eyed his new partner. Tenzou wasn't aware that his face could heat up any further, but it did.

"Excuse me, but I don't look..." Tenzou paused for a moment, wondering where he had gotten that word, "I don't look dopey." He looked passably calm, but it was evident to everyone in the room that inside, the offended man was livid.

"Mm…" hummed Kakashi, as if he hadn't heard the indignant jounin.

The Hokage rolled her eyes.

"I can see that you two will get along wonderfully," she interjected, "But unfortunately you'll have to save the love for later. Anyway, as I was saying, you two will be partners for this next mission."

She stopped to chuck a scroll at Kakashi, who caught the cloth deftly in one hand and unraveled it all in one fluid motion.

"A group of construction workers have been hired to complete a mansion for one of Fire country's newest feudal lords. Unfortunately, bands of bandits have harassed the crew ruthlessly, murdering the builders one or two at a time and setting the framework of the mansion on fire on numerous occasions. The feudal lord's personal body guards will attend to the security of his home after the building is complete, but they can not leave his side, so the mansion must be completed with outside help. That's where you two come in. All you have to do is protect the construction workers until they finish the project."

"Sounds good," said Tenzou. Thankfully, his first A-rank mission didn't appear especially dangerous. He glanced quickly at his silver-haired partner to observe his thoughts, but Kakashi was gazing blankly at the massive window behind Tsunade and didn't appear to have heard the talk.

"Good, you two are dismissed" the Hokage announced, and with an irritated shooing motion, ushered them out of her office.

Once outside the room, Tenzou found himself encompassed in a silence that suffocated with awkwardness; with Kakashi walking idly in apparent oblivion of his new partner, there really wasn't much to say.

"Er, if we're going to work together, we should probably get to know each other first" began Tenzou uncertainly, after the two had made their way side by side to the end of the hallway in utter quiet.

Kakashi acknowledged the statement with a brief glance in his partner's direction. Tenzou chewed his lip nervously when the man's actions went no further and silence once again settled around them.

"So…how 'bout we go get drinks or something? Does tea sound good, or maybe a bit of sake?" Tenzou suggested hopelessly.

There was a pause.

"Tea will do," responded the silver-haired jounin.

"Okay, let's meet up at Asuka's Teahouse in ten minutes then," said Tenzou, eager to escape Kakashi's presence.

"Yeah that's fine," replied Kakashi, and without further words, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tenzou sighed. What a strange man. He didn't know if he could tolerate working with him for what was sure to be a substantial amount of time.

The wood ninja shrugged.

Time would tell.

oOo

Asuka's Teahouse was loud and rowdy with the laughter of large crowds. Tenzou pushed his way through the masses of people with slight impatience. He had not anticipated how difficult it would be to step out of the shower once he was in it, and was now faced with the consequent urgency of tardiness for the second time that day.

At the counter, a waitress dressed in a white blouse greeted him happily.

"Hello! What would you like today?"

Hmm…what _would_ he like today? Hmm…she was kind of cute, with her brown hair tied back into a neat ponytail and her round eyes that seemed to flirt with his…and that...ample chest...he snapped awake when he realized he was staring at an inappropriate area. Okay back to reality. He wasn't feeling sick, so chamomile tea would be unnecessary. Black tea seemed a little too bitter for the occasion. What about the white tea…Oh heck, he was going on his first jounin mission with none other than the legendary copy ninja, he might as well treat himself to something nice.

"I'll have the specialty jasmine milk tea with pudding," he decided firmly.

"Okay, it'll be just a minute!" answered the waitress, and she hastened to announce the order.

Tenzou nodded, his eyes lingering on her awhile longer before he made his way to the side so as not to get in the way of things. He looked around, perplexed. Where was Kakashi? The wood nin glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:17. They were supposed to meet here seventeen minutes ago! He scanned the crowded room again, but the elusive silver-haired jounin was nowhere to be found. Damn that man…where was he?

"Specialty jasmine milk tea with pudding!" called out a waiter.

Tenzou's irritation was temporarily dispelled by the shout.

"Coming!" he called back, and sprinted for the counter.

The tea was steaming, literally. Vapor swirled and twisted around into nothingness from the top of the light green drink, and Tenzou could smell the faintest of fragrances wafting from the cup, even through the heavy odor of sweaty customers. The egg pudding drifted slowly around at the bottom of the liquid. The new jounin sighed happily. This was going to be amazing. But amazing would have to wait a bit longer, since there was no way he could enjoy his tea with this many people yelling and laughing around him. He began shoving his way through the horde and past the narrow doorway into the freedom of the outside. God why were their _so many_ people?

Burning tea splashed across his fingers. Shit shit shit! His hand screamed in protest, and it was all Tenzou could do not to drop the whole cup onto the floor in pain.

"Move it!" he ordered loudly, aggravated now by the loss of his drink and the consequent agony that came with it. He more or less barreled his way through the remainder of the mob, shouting curses over his shoulder whenever a particular person failed to evade him and scalding tea splashed out yet again.

Almost…there….

He burst out of Asuka's Teahouse with what remained of his precious drink, triumphant at last, free to enjoy the last of his expensive beverage…to joy...to life...to infinite happiness!

He crashed headfirst into the chest of a man. The teacup soared from his hands, flying into the air in what seemed like slow motion, the porcelain glinting in the sunlight as it began to spin, and Tenzou was falling….falling…and the cup was too far away…

A strong hand grabbed his collar, hoisting him up and saving him from what would certainly have been an unpleasant face full of dust. Another hand grabbed the teacup effortlessly from its disastrous descent. Tenzou gazed up in wonder. Who was this mysterious savior?

The sunlight streamed through silvery hair as he stared into one, very bored eye.

"Why hello Tenzou" greeted Kakashi.

* * *

Sorry, slightly hasty. This is just a rough start, REVIEWS PLEASE :]

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters Kishimoto has so imaginatively created. Unfortunately.

I purposely set the story up so that Kakashi and Tenzou meet in a different situation as it fits the storyline I have in mind and allows me to develop them in a slightly different way. Sorry that wasn't clear!

Also, sorry for this late late LATE update. I have been completely unmotivated for half a year but I think I am ready to write (at least for now) once again. Except college applications have yet to be completed.

* * *

"Why are you so late, you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," demanded Tenzou crossly.

They were sitting outside under the unsatisfactory shade of an undersized parasol that barely covered half the table. What remained of Tenzou's tea had been drained before further disasters made even that disappear. Kakashi surveyed his questioner briefly.

"I was helping an old lady across the street, but her poodle scampered out of the basket she was carrying it in and ran away. I had to spend twenty minutes trying to find the poor thing, and when I finally got my hands on it, it bit me. Hard. So then I had to go back home and get a band-aid, and then I came all the way back here just for you..."

He trailed off. Tenzou sat and stared.

"...and then I noticed an injured bird sitting in an oak tree. Of course, I went to help (so loving, I know, thank you!) and I discovered the bones in its right wing was broken so I hastened to take it to the hospital where they, unfortunately, rejected the poor thing..."

Silence filled the air. Tenzou wanted to die.

"So where's my tea?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Tenzou, "You wanted me to buy you tea?"

The look Kakashi fixed him with made the wood nin feel like a brainless plant.

"Development of the brain really wasn't a priority for your genetic code, was it?"

Tenzou felt his face fire up so quickly he almost wondered if a red pepper had somehow shot into his mouth without him noticing. That statement hurt in a deeper way than the copy ninja could ever have realized. His genetics? _His? _How could the man insult _that _particular part of him? He, the _freak_ who could grow trees in seconds because his genetic code really, actually differed from everyone else's.

See, Tenzou had grown up with the horrific knowledge that he was merely an experiment. He had survived the splicing of the Shodaime's DNA, unlike Orochimaru's numerous other subjects, and that should have been a blessing in itself, a strength he should be proud of. But deep inside, Tenzou just could not overcome his scarring past; he just couldn't help but wonder whether his existence was an accident.

Still, that secret must remain utterly private. It was not for anyone to know, and he wouldn't let this asshole of a ninja provoke him to lose control. Really, what was wrong with the man? Was he doing something wrong, or was the copy ninja just a natural-born asshole?

"So do those legs of yours work, or are they just for show?" asked Kakashi pleasantly.

…

Definitely a natural-born asshole.

"Alright, just this once," grumbled Tenzou.

He would buy the crappiest tea they carried, as befitting of the crappiest person he had ever met. He got up and headed for the door.

"And Tenzou?"

The wood nin turned.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"That'll be Kakashi-sempai to you" finished the copy ninja, "Run along now"

oOo

Kakashi sat under the parasol glancing after his late mission partner. He was completely still for a good ten seconds in what appeared to be pensive thought. Then a glimmer of a smile could be perceived through his mask. This mission, he foresaw, could quite possibly be an interesting one.

You see, Kakashi rarely found a good victim. It seemed that no one he met quite reacted to his jests in the right way; in fact, most people seemed to take them quite personally and consequently begrudged him for his humor. At least until, that is, they began to understand that he rarely meant what he said.

But Tenzou was perfect. He responded with the perfect amount of indignation, of that frustration and irritation Kakashi found amusing to see. Not only that, he also possessed a kind of awkwardness and obstinacy that made him an appropriate target. From what Kakashi could tell (and he was quite good when it came to perceiving the natures of the people he encountered), the wood nin was insecure enough that he wouldn't lash out in retaliation. At the same time, however, he was strong enough to move on.

"Here."

A cup of brown tea was set on the table so forcibly that the liquid sloshed everywhere. Kakashi, though taken by surprise, moved deftly to the side. The newcomer, however, was not so lucky; he had time only to only to open his mouth in surprise before the drink came splashing down.

Tenzou was _furious_.

He had purposely picked the vilest item Asuka's carried in hopes that the copy ninja would gag or gasp or do at least _something _that would interrupt the lazy smirk on his face. And now, their brown barley drink (which looked like dank sewer water and reeked in a similar fashion) dripped from the tips of his hair to the sleeves of his brand new jounin uniform while its intended recipient looked more radiant than ever.

"Oh my…well that was a failure of epic proportions, wasn't it?" Kakashi commented merrily.

"Damn it! WHY?!"

Tenzou threw up his hands in frustration. Embarrassment and anger welled up from every part of his body. Why? _Why? _Where was the fairness of this world? This was like something straight out of a comedy, except Tenzou was _not_ supposed to be the victim and Kakashi was _not_ supposed to win. He was supposed to laugh _with_, not be laughed _at_. And Hatake Kakashi just seemed to triumph at every turn, and he just wanted to wipe that haughty grin off the calm ninja's face, and he couldn't _stand_-

"Hey calm down kiddo," said the copy ninja, "Let's get you cleaned up." He took the napkins lying on the table and began wiping off the brown liquid.

"Don't call me that, and I don't need your help," muttered Tenzou angrily, jerking away. The nerve! How dare that man laugh and then reach out to help him! As if he were some child he could wrong and then appease within a matter of moments. He was a grown man!

"Oh alright, Tenzou," Kakashi said, "I beseech your fair nature. _Please _let me assist you in cleaning up your mess."

"Sarcasm. Not. Appreciated." The wood nin replied through gritted teeth.

Kakashi sighed.

"Relax, you're too uptight," he counseled his partner. He wiped the other's spiky brown hair.

"Ugh" Tenzou groaned.

What was the point? He would get nowhere with this anger. He pushed the silver-haired jounin away, mumbling "it's okay, this is my own fault anyway. I'm going to go home and clean up."

He turned and headed back towards the main apartment area.

Kakashi stared at the figure as it walked away.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 am," he called after him.

The wood nin paused for a second.

"As if you'd show up on time anyway," he muttered, more to himself than to the infuriating copy ninja.

But Kakashi heard him, and his words brought a slight smile to his face.

"That's indeed true" he thought to himself.

oOo

It was exactly 8:00 am.

Tenzou looked around, hoping to spy a silver-haired jounin. Though he had expected the man to be late, a small part of him still hoped that he was wrong. It was that same part which wished for Kakashi to be a caring, compassionate partner that might eventually be a friend.

See, Tenzou really looked up to the copy ninja. He was, after all, legendary in the ninja world and Tenzou had grown up hearing stories about the genius of Konoha, Sharingan Kakashi.

And now he had the honor to finally meet the man and even to work with him! How many people had an opportunit like _that_? Tenzou had imagined the copy ninja would be heroic in every aspect; he had imagined him not only an amazing ninja, but an amazing person as well.

Sadly, the latter did not seem the case.

He sighed and sat down.

At least the weather was nice today, with a light breeze and a vast blue sky. He watched the sunlight stream through the trees. Where was the man? He might as well just leave and come back in 20 minutes…

"Yo," greeted a familiar drawling voice.

Tenzou turned.

"Hi" he answered, before looking at his watch. "You're ten minutes late."

"Am I now?"

Tenzou rolled his eyes.

"Are we leaving?" He waited for an answer without looking at the frustrating man.

Leaves rustled. A light gust rolled by.

But an answer did not arrive.

...

"Kakashi…?"

He looked up. The silver haired jounin was buried in a neon orange book so bright that the wood nin turned away instantly in retaliation.

"Ow!"

"Mm?"

"What are you _doing?" _

Kakashi regarded him lazily.

"Reading."

Tenzou wanted to strangle the man.

"Well I can _see _that but why on earth are you doing that when we should be leaving?!"

"It's exciting," was the response, in a voice so bored it seemed 'excitement' was inappropriately spoken.

Tenzou was at a loss for words. The man was stranger than anyone he had ever encountered.

With nothing left to say, he could only ask the obvious.

"Uh...what kind of book is that?" he asked, hunching to peer at the title.

The silver-haired jounin fixed him with an uninterested eye.

"Porn."

Tenzou staggered back, eyes bulging. His ears _must _have deceived him.

"What the hell, Kakashi!"

"We will be leaving now. And that's Kakashi-sempai to you."

* * *

Finally. I'm sorry the story is progressing slowly, I wanted to take a bit more time with interaction first. And sorry for the horrifically late update! This was like...half a year behind schedule. But it's okay! Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
